The New HOst
by LadyBlackCat13
Summary: When the club is in danger of being terminated,a certain relative shows up;bringing with them memories of Haruhis past that she doesn't want the boys to know about and secrets of her own as well.Oh and did I mention:it's Haruhi's cousin,and it's a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Host**

"**Hey Kyoya-senpai,why aren't there many customers here today?",Haruhi asked.**

**He scribbled,"No idea,though it might have something to do with the fact that you're dreaming".**

**POOF!**

"**Aah!",she ,she was at home,in her bed,not at the club.**

"**Ha-ru-hi! Wake up or you're going to be late again",the fluttering tranny...well fluttered.**

"**I'm going dad,geez what a strange dream",she rubbed her head and began to get on the uniform that was supposed to be for boys and slipping out the door quickly without breakfast.**

"**Safe!",she called when she ran into her classroom as the bell rang.**

"**Geez Haruhi,why're you so late?"**

"**It's nothing Hikaru,I just overslept",she shrugged it off and sat in between the two redheads.**

"**You know if you keep doing that,you're going to get wrinkles on your eyes",Kaoru scolded as she rubbed her eyes furiously.**

"**Shut up,I won't"**

"**Yeah,you will"**

"**Will not"**

"**Will"**

"**Ssh!Be quiet,here comes the teach",HIkaru put up a finger.**

"**Good morning class....."**

*****

"**Man,he always gives us too much homework"**

"**Whatever,just because you guys are lazy doesn't mean he gives us too much homework,you just don't want to do a little work"**

"**Haruhi! Daddy missed you!!!!!!",Tamaki yelled when the trio walked thorugh the Music Room#3's doors.**

"**Dammit,he's still on this 'daddy' trip"**

"**Um Boss,you might want to back off,Haruhi's going to suffocate"**

**Tamaki released Haruhi from his death grip and returned to the problem previously (and presently) occuring.**

"**Kyoya,what were you saying just now?"**

"**You goof,I was saying that our club is going to be terminated"**

"**What?!?!?"**

"**Yes,you heard right,the Ouran High School Host Club is about to be banned"**

"**Kyoya-senpai,why?"**

"**You see Haruhi,in each club created in this school,there are certain guidelines that must be followed;and well,we don't meet one of the recently updated guidelines"**

"**Which one?",she persisted.**

"**In each club created in the Senior Highschool of Ouran Academy,there must be at least eight members of interest"**

"**Damn,we only have seven",Tamaki exclaimed.**

"**Then it's a good thing I'm here isn't it?'**

**There,standing in the doorway or the Host Club room,was someone whom Haruhi hadn't seen for a long time,and doubted she would again.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!!!!:I do not own Ouran highschool host club (as much as I wish I was the genius behind it).this is purely fiction(sowwy!)

*Miss Karui is the same thing as Karui-san I was just playing the words,kinda like Miss Honda hehe I love Furuba and Ouran ;D

Chapter 2

She had fair skin,red hair,and amber she walked towards the group;they noticed her style,as fluid and calm as a queen.

"**O-o-onee-san?",Haruhi squeaked.**

"**Ah,so I see my good friend the chairman did not little sister truly is being held captive by men in an odd club,You numskulls better be treating right",The girl breathed,her voice was silky and smooth.**

"**M-m-momomiya Karui-Sama?",Kyoya staggered.**

"**OOTORI KYOYA?!?!?!",she yelled in surprise.**

"**You two know her?",Tamaki looked confused (not that uncommon ;D).**

"**She's my cousin".**

"**She's my childhood friend".**

**They both answered at the same their shocked expressions.**

"**I came here to see Haruhi,I had no idea I would find you here Kyo-kun",she smiled and walked forward,"And what's with this childhood friends thing,you know we were much more than that",she winked and laughed as Kyoya's cheeks turned dark red.**

"**Whoah!Score one for Senpai;he's got himself a childhood sweety",The twins laughed.**

"**Onee-san,what are you doing here?",Haruhi asked seriously.**

"**Well,to tell you the truth I just came back from Shishous place and I thought it would be nice to see the family;by the way Shishou says he's looking forward to training you Haru-chan,he thinks you have real potential!"**

"**Shishou?",Tamaki asked,"Haruhi,you're into martial arts?"**

"**No,but Karui-onee-san is and she likes to train me;Shishou-san is her master",Haruhi mused.**

"**Wait! I think we should sit everyone down and talk things out so everyone understands",Karui all headed to the two couches and sat down.**

"**Okay well my name is Karui Momomiya and I am Haruhi's cousin,our mothers were you heard,I've also known Kyoya since he was little",she smiled,"Though I don't remember him being so handsome".**

**Tamaki laughed,"Yes,Kyoya was quite the ugly duckling when he was young wasn't he,but as you can see he has blossomed into a wonderful prince and it's all because of him learning fro-".A clipboard came out and struck Tamaki on the back of the smiled evily,"If you say I learned to be charming from you I'm going to shove a keyboard up you're a-".**

"**HARU-CHAN! WE BROUGHT CAAKE!",Hani-senpai appeared on Mori's back carrying a large white jumped off and ran to the table to set it down.**

"**Hey everybody!",he squeaked.**

"**Hey…",Mori said.**

"**Oh Um Mori-senpai Honey-senpai; this is my cousin,Karui Momomiya",before Haruhi finished her sentence,Hani and Mori were bowing before Karui.**

"**Sensei",they bent down to them,smiled,and took Mori's chin.**

"**You are quite the handsome one,Morinozuka,am I correct?".**

"**Yes Ma'am",he was careful not to look her in the eye.**

"**I do not wish to be revered as such,you may rise and I do not appreciate being called 'ma'am',so please be more frank with me",she smiled wider.**

"**Yes-um-Miss Karui*?",he stood slowly.**

"**Much better,now Haninozuka,you should never bow to me",she smiled but the light in her eyes glinted with mischief.**

"**W-why not?",he asked bent lower and put her lips at his ear.**

"**Because you never know when I might attack you",her eyes glinted again and Honey took a fighting stance.**

"**Fear not Mitskuni,I intend you no harm at the present moment,I merely ask that you watch your back;oh and I talked to Chika-stop eating cake like that;he's right,it's freaky".**

"**Yes Karui-Sensei".**

"**Honey-senpai Mori-senpai,you know my cousin?",Haruhi pointed at Karui.**

"**Haru-chan,Sensei is your cousin?"**

"**Yeah and you know what else,she knew Kyoya-senpai as a kid".**

**Tamaki,Honey,The Twins,and Haruhi all gathered.**

"**Do you think-"**

"**That maybe-"**

"**Just maybe-"**

"**She could be-"**

"**A ****STALKER****??",they all finished together.**

"**You numskulls I'm so not a-"**

"**KA-RU-EEE",two girly voices sung.**

"**Oh damn,here it comes",the cousins said together.**

**Two men,dressed up as women,gleefully waltz into the music room.**

"**Hey Dad",they both said exhaustedly.**

"**My dear daughter,why did you leave me in the car?",one tranny asked Karui.**

"**Because,father,you're an embarrassment to nature and I was walking into a prodigious school;I'd like my head to be held high thank you".**

"**Haruhi-chan,why did you not tell me that you were going to see your cousin today,why do you not tell your daddy these things?",Ronka yelled dramatically.**

"**I didn't know she was coming and even if I did,there's no way in hell I'd bother to mention it to you",she sighed and rolled her eyes.**

"Um..Haruhi,exactly how many people In your family are trannys?",Tamaki asked.

"**Not sure,I think we have a great aunt who prefers boy clothes but I don't see anything wrong with that",she shrugged.**

"**Of course you wouldn't",the twins and Tamaki said together.**

"**Haruhi,I believe we have some business to discuss,If the trannys will leave and Mori will stop breathing down my neck like friggin' watchdog",she glared at Morinozuka who had taken a post behind Karui.**

"**Goodbye",the mockingly feminine voices yelled a Haruhi pushed them out the door.**

"**Buisness,Karui-nee-san?"**

"**Yes,I believe Kyoya had mentioned on a previous hour(a.k.a.5 minutes ago) that you needed an extra member for your-well,what is this place exactly?"**

"**Karui,you can't be she?",Haru turned to Kyoya and the King.**

"**Well she does have a certain,boyish quality;doesn't she Kyoya",Tamaki mused.**

"**No,she looks like a girl you doofus".**

"**Boys,boys no need to fight over my looks;now why are we talking about my boyish quality?"**

"**This is a Host Club Miss Karui,we entertain Ladies here".**

"**Woah Kyo-chan,I didn't expect you to be involved in this sort of thing;you've come out of your shell quite a bit my Dear",she smirked.**

"**I'm sure I've no Idea what you mean Karui-san",he blushed slightly.**

"**Since when are you so formal? Why,I remember when we would stand under the cherry trees at your fathers hospital,and do you remember?Our first kiss",she said still smiling.**

"**Woot woot! What a player you turned out to be Kyoya-senpai,bring it home baby",the twins hooted.**

"**You heard'em KyoKyo,how about it?",she winked.**

"**I think I'm gonna be sick",Haruhi said as she bent over the trash.**

**Karui smiled wider as she pulled her arms around Kyoyas neck and brought his lips down on his clipboard to the side,Kyoya threw himself into the kiss with much more enthusiasm than expected of the quiet wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up to his sighed an curved around him,forgetting that anyone was finally broke off and laughed in a breath.**

"**Well,can't say I didn't miss THAT",she chuckled.**

"**Glad to say the same Karu-hana",he laughed slightly.**

"**That's my boy",she smirked and pecked him on the lips once more.**

"**And that would be my girl",he smirked back.**

"**Mmm…sounds good to me".**

"**Ahem!",the twins coughed.**

"**Oh yes,down to business.I will act as a boy just like my cousin for a total of 75 days;by that time not only will I decide whether or not I will stay but also if this is a suitable environment for Haruhi to stay in as well",she coughed,"I will begin my judgment in 48 hours;be at your best gentlemen".**

"**Hey wait,you can't just-"**

"**I said in 48 hours,that is when it will begin;be prepared",she walked out and Haruhi ran to catch up with her.**

"**Cousin,you were only joking with them,right?"**

"**Only partially dear,I will begin in 24 hours;and don't warn them or I will begin at another time not of your knowledge",she threatened.**

"**What's going on in that head of yours?",Haruhi challenged.**

"**Oh I have something veery special planned for you and the boys; very special indeed".**


End file.
